Breaking Dawn
by Rubyrosey
Summary: MY BREAKING DAWN
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn Breaking Dawn WARM

Edward had insisted that we wait a little after the wedding before I was changed. He said it was so people didn't get suspicious that he had kidnapped me right after the ceremony. But I knew he was just putting it off. But the date was set – The 1st of October, the same date Edward was turned, in 1918, almost a century ago.

Edward insisted I spend time with my family, 1 month in Florida with Rene then 1 month with Charlie, with minimal visits from Edward. Funnily enough, those 2 months were the fastest months of my life. But I was ready. I had phoned Rene to say goodbye and done the hardest part, saying goodbye to Charlie. I tried not to think about that.

This was my last week as a human and I was spending it at the Cullens. Charlie didn't know that I was still in Forks; he thought I was already on my way to college. I told him that I would probably be busy for the next few months and not to worry if I didn't visit. Edward had taken care of everything, everything was ready. There would be no more delays.

The last two months I had spent saying goodbye to my family and friends. This last week I spent saying goodbye to my humanity. We went for walks, Edward and I, so I could feel and remember what it was like to run and move as a human. He insisted on taking photos of me, photos of me talking, laughing, smiling, blushing. He served me three course meals every day. Breakfast usually included fruit salad and yoghurt, crepes and French toast. Today lunch was sushi, pesto gnocchi and chocolate pudding. Dinner was goulash, Turkish pitta, dumplings and crème brulee. By the end of the week, I had eaten every dish ever made. But the time had come, it was happening tonight. And Edward had promised to be the one.

I was sitting on the couch beside Edward in Edward's room, our hands gripping tightly. I won't pretend I wasn't scared. I was scared but ready. Although Edward couldn't read my mind, I knew he understood. He tried to distract me.

"Close your eyes" he said. I did. His velvet voice never ceased to amaze me. It was like I was melting. I wondered what my voice would sound like soon.

"I am going to hold something up to your nose, you smell it and tell me what it is", Edward said.I sniffed. It smelt lovely, yet it was not a flower. I smelt like something I wanted to eat, something sweet. It reminded me of the first time I smelt Edward's sweet breath. I sighed.

"That's delicious" I said "Give it to me".

"That is nothing compared to how you smell to me. Multiply it by a billion and you won't even get close. You however, are allowed to have it"

"Open up" he said. I did. He put something soft in my mouth. I moved it around, soft, sweet and squishy.

"It's fruit", I said.

"Yes" he said. "But what kind?"

"Umm, I don't know"

"Want another?"

"Yes please" and I opened up like a baby bird. He popped another piece in.

"Mmm, that's nice. Oh, it's a fig?"

"Yes" he chuckled.

"You can open your eyes". I did. I searched around for his face. His eyes were a perfect liquid topaz colour.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Of course" I said. "I am with you".

"Silly, delightful girl" and he kissed me lightly of the tip of my nose.Our hands intertwined. I brought our linked hands up to his face. I leaned in, brushed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me. My personal heaven, it was like I had stepped outside myself, I felt a little light-headed. We stared into each others eyes. He tilted his head and leant in, we kissed, tenderly. His lips were cold but the kiss was warm. He rubbed my back in circles, then hugged me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. We stayed hugging. I nestled down so that my head rested on his lap. Edward stroked my hair. Next he stroked my cheeks with two fingers. Then I felt him touch my eyelashes.

"You are exquisite" he said. Edward kissed each of my eyelids. "So delicate" he murmured. He explored the rest of my face with his fingers. He gently stroked over the shape of my lips. I held his other hand. I brought it to my face and kissed it. Then moved my hand up his chest to his shoulders and pulled him down to me. We kissed again as he caressed my face. Someone knocked at the door. I sat up.

"Come in" I called. It was Carlisle.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Fine" I said as Edward squeezed my hand.

"May I speak to you both for a few moments?"

"Of course" I said. Carlisle pulled up a chair and sat in front of us.

"I wanted to talk about your transformation Bella. Assuming you are going ahead with it. No pressure" Carlisle said kindly.

"I'm sure"

"Well, when did you want to do it?"

"I'm not exactly sure, soon I think", I said, glancing sideways at Edward

."Edward, are you still ok about this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" Edward said.

"Where did you want to do it?" Carlisle asked.

"In here, Edward's room, if that's ok", I said.

"It's _our _room now" Edward smiled and looked lovingly at my ring.

"That is fine" Carlisle said, suppressing a smile.

Another knock.

"Come in _Alice_" Edward said wryly. Alice bounced inside, humming joyfully.

"Hi Bella! I am so so happy, you are going to be my sister." She said, plopping herself beside me. I couldn't help but smile.

"We were just talking about that", Carlisle said.

"Oh that's important, I hope I didn't interrupt", Alice smiled wickedly.

"Oh no", Edward said mockingly, shaking his head.

"Well I think I should be able to contribute, after all, she is my sister"

"She's my wife!" Edward exclaimed, beaming.

Knock knock. Edward groaned.

"Come in", Alice and I chanted. In floated the rest of my future family; Jasper, blond and merry, Rosalie, as gorgeous as ever, Emmet, holding Rosalie's hand and looking pleased and sweet Esme, smiling at me.Everyone sat down. Emmet sat with his arm protectively around Rosalie's waist.

Rosalie said, "It's so nice to see you both together. I am so happy for you both". I smiled back.

"Thanks Rose" I said.

"We should tell Bell about life as a vampire, so she knows what to expect" Alice said.

"Yea, tell me everything"

Edward frowned at Alice.

"What?" I said. "I want to know".

"Edward, she's right" Carlisle said, "Bella has a right to know".

"I don't want to scare her. Maybe its better if she doesn't know, if we tell her, she won't be able to stop thinking about it".

"What? Tell me Edward" I said, scowling.

"Bella" Edward said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably "you know almost everything, but nothing I can say to you will prepare you for the vicious thirst you are going to suffer".

Jasper said – "As a newborn Bella, if you deny your thirst, it will hurt you, you will feel fire in your throat and stomach. Remember Bree? from the clearing. You will be frenzied. We will restrain you, if that's what you want."

"Yes, I want you to stop me from hurting anyone." I choked.

Esme said - "It doesn't last forever" she looked at me with concern.

"It is different for everyone" Rosalie said

"What about the transformation?" I asked. "Is there anything more I should know?" The others all glanced at each other then looked down.

"Bella", Carlisle said quietly, "You have no idea. That bite James gave you was just a taste. It will get a lot worse. My heart beat accelerated. I tried to say something but my throat was too dry.

"You will beg Edward to kill you", Carlisle said. Edward looked away. There was silence. I promised myself that I would not to say that, no matter how much pain I was in, I wouldn't do that because that would hurt him.

Jasper said suddenly - "Alice?" I looked at Alice. She had that blank look on her face, Her eyes were in another place. She was having a vision. Carlisle said

"Shhhh everyone" Carlisle said. I was worried. Based on experience, I knew that Alice's visions usually brought bad news. My mind whizzed, trying to guess what Alice was seeing. I looked at Edward. Edward was clearly reading Alice's vision but he didn't look scared. He smiled.

"What is it?" I asked. "What did she see?" Alice roused and smiled at me.

"I saw you at a wedding" she said.

"Who's wedding?" I demanded.

"Jacob's" she smiled back. "Jacob is going to imprint on someone".

"Oh" I crumpled into Edward's chest, overcome with surprise and relief.

"Who will Jake imprint on?" I asked a little anxiously."

No one that we know" Alice replied. "Her name is Grace. They will meet in a couple of years. You will be there Bella. I think Jacob will be happy in the end. He will always have a place in his heart for you but his love for Grace is too strong. He can't fight it." I started sobbing, I was a little delirious.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked fearfully. "Do you think you made the wrong choice?"

"No. You know I love you - eternally. I am just relieved and ... glad." Hiccup. "Everything is falling into place. I am really ready now". Edward gripped me; he kissed me on top of my head, and then smoothed my hair back down.

"Wait" Alice chimed "Carlisle. I saw a werewolf. How can that be?"

"Oh" Carlisle said "This is the first time Alice?"

"Yes" Alice said. Alice's face was earnest and shocked. I could feel the amazement in the room as everybody's mind buzzed with this news.

"What exactly did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked. Carlisle's usually patient composure revealed some curiosity.

"Well it was on the beach, in La Push I think. Not many people. There was a sort of bower of flowers overhead and arches all along the aisle. Jacob was standing at the front, in a tux, watching a girl walk down the aisle; they were looking at each other like they were the only two people there, mesmerised. Another boy – Quil I think was standing next to Jacob, his best man. Billy Black was sitting at the front. And we were all there, sitting at the back. Bella was up there – a bridesmaid in a red dress, a vampire too." Alice finished, looking meekly at me. Everyone instinctively turned towards Carlisle. Carlisle frowned slightly.

"How strange" His eyes flitted around as his 300 year old brain pondered the new information.

"Perhaps…" Carlisle trailed off. He mumbled under his breath, incomprehensible to my ears. Then spoke clearly.

"First we must remember that vampires and werewolves have always been foes. It is almost innate. Perhaps werewolves are born with this immunity from foresight to help them it battle, in their war against vampires. But Alice can see Jacob marrying. So she sees his … his personal or human life. Nothing to do with battle. His human side, our human side. Of course I do not know everything; I am merely giving you my theories, my guesses. Alice has always tried to see the werewolves in dangerous and hostile times. Lately, we have developed relationships with the werewolves. We fought along side them, instead of against. By befriending the werewolves, we are reversing nature. We both are. We are becoming more human. It is fascinating". Everybody was following Carlisle words carefully.

"Now Bella, this shouldn't influence your resolve at all. Alice foresaw this with the decision you have already made. Understand that." I nodded and looked around at my future family. I loved each and every one of them. With my finger I stroked the wolf charm Jacob gave me. Then I twisted the bracelet around so that the love-heart crystal was sitting on top.

"Bella" Carlisle said, "Edward had an idea that we could give you morphine, you know, so it wouldn't hurt so much"

"I know" I replied

"Would it work?"

"I don't know" Carlisle replied "We have to remember, nothing like this has ever been tried before. I don't think anybody has ever wanted to be changed. We really have no idea what is going to happen". I shivered.

Carlisle continued "Vampire venom is an ancient powerful substance. I don't know whether morphine would have any effect. Would you still want to do it if you had to suffer the total pain?"

"Yes" I said. "I have made up my mind. Nothing is going to change that".

"I wonder what power Bella will have" Emmet said.

"If Carlisle is right and our strongest human traits are intensified when we change, what will Bella's be?"

"Let's hope Bella's bad luck and clumsiness aren't strengthened" Edward chuckled.

"Edward can read vampire's minds more easily than human minds" Jasper noted

"Maybe he will be able to read Bella's mind when she is changed"

"Oh no" I cried. "What would be so terrible about that?" Edward enquired curiously. "I would love to know what you are thinking""Well I like you not knowing" I said, smiling impishly at Edward. He sighed.

"Maybe I will be able to read _your_ mind" I said. "Now that would be interesting".

"Why would that be interesting my love? I promise to tell you every single insignificant thought that passes through my head"

"Hmmf" was all I could think of to reply.

Carlisle said "Where does Charlie think you are Bella? It will be at least 3 days before you are out of pain"

"I've already said goodbye to Charlie." I replied sadly.

"Well then everything is ready. Tonight is the night." Carlisle said.

Esme said "Don't be scared Bella, we will all be here when you want us."

"How different will I be?" I burst out.

Carlisle said, "Well remember Bella, none of us really remember our human life. I don't think your personality will change. But some things will. You will be much stronger, much faster. You will have very hard skin and red eyes at first". I exhaled slowly. I tried to remind myself that I knew all this.

Rosalie said - "You're mind, that is, your way of thinking won't be tainted Bella, your thoughts will just be quicker, sharper." This made me feel better. I gave Rosalie a shaky smile and mouthed 'thanks'.

Carlisle continued "Your eyes will turn gold after a few days, after you have started to feed on animals. Your skin will glitter in the sun. You won't be able to sleep. Your heart will stop and your blood will disappear. Your movements will become more graceful. Your eye-sight will be much sharper and you will detest human food...and….of course you will always be thirsty, for human blood. In time, you will become better at resisting blood, it will be more tolerable, but never completely gone." Edward kissed my cheek

."It won't change who you are. I will always love you" he whispered.

"I will look different" I reminded him

"I don't care" Edward said. "I love _you"_

"I know... I'm ready… Just do it." Everyone looked at each other.

"Now, my love?" Edward asked.

"Yes, there's nothing left to do is there?" I replied. Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"We'll leave then" Esme said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Esme". She got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will always be here Bella. I think of you as my daughter. You have my blessings"

"Thank you so much Esme. You are like a mother to me. I love you. Thank you for accepting me into your family. Thank you all of you"

"Bella." Carlisle smiled. "You have made us all happy. It gives me such pleasure to see you and Edward so happy together... I'll be back soon with the morphine".

Alice came over and kissed me on the cheek. "See you sister. Good luck. Just call if you need me".

"Thanks Alice"

"Good bye Bella. I too am glad you are part of this family" Jasper said, not looking directly at me. Emmet came over and pulled me up into a bear hug.

"Emmet!" I yelled "Put me down this instant. I am not five years old!" I gasped for breath.

"Put her down Emmet", Rosalie giggled. Emmet set me down.

"I am going to be stronger than you soon so you had better watch out" I warned him. Emmet laughed loudly. Rosalie gave me a gentle hug, very different to Emmet's hug.

"See you Bella. I think of you as my sister too." Beautiful Rosalie said affectionately. "Be careful with her, Edward".

"Thanks Rose" I said, smiling back.

Everyone walked out, leaving Edward and I.

Everyone except Jasper….


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Dawn Breaking Dawn JASPER

"What is it Jasper" I asked "Did you want to talk to Edward?"

"No Bella" he said "I wanted to talk to you, if that's ok"

"Of course… umm, what is it?" I stumbled. Edward read what Jasper wanted to say and turned away, giving Jasper and I some privacy. I was very curious, what could Jasper want? I was a little nervous.

"I don't know how to say this" he stumbled "But I want to apologise Bella. For attacking you on your birthday. I made us all leave. I made Edward leave you. I put you both through so much pain. I'm so sorry." Jasper's face was full of remorse and self loathing. My mouth hung slightly open. I shut it.

"Jasper…Jasper its ok. That wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was mine, I am so clumsy. Anyway, that won't happen again because I'll be as strong as you"

"That's just it Bella, if I hadn't hurt you then maybe you would never have needed to change" Jasper's blonde head hung down.

"Jasper, no. No no, I want to do this, I want to be with Edward forever. It had nothing to do with that". He looked up at me; his gold eyes pierced mine as though he was trying to read them, searching them cautiously trying to decide whether to believe me or not.

"So… so you don't hate me"

"Jasper!" I cried, "Of course I do not hate you. You must know that. " I laughed out of surprise. The corners of his mouth crept up into a smile.

"I couldn't hate you if I tried. I know you would never hurt me intentionally. It was your nature, your subconsciousness, not you" I said.

"Do you give your word" he asked "Am I forgiven?" I took his hand gravely.

"There's nothing to forgive" I replied. "I admire you all so much, having so much self control all the time. It is the least I can ask for, to be as good as you." He smiled. Now his gold eyes held warmth and gratitude.

"Thank you" he said simply. Jasper hugged me softly and then stood up without a sound and left.

The door creaked forbiddingly as he shut it.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Dawn Breaking Dawn SENSITIVE

I turned to look at Edward; he was sitting, watching me, deep in thought, as still as a statue. We sat there, staring at each other. Edward broke into a wide smile. I smiled back. Then, quicker than I could comprehend; he pounced onto me. Edward kissed me passionately, frantically, he held my face like he would never let it go. I kissed him back, our lips moving together, faster than ever before. I gripped his forearms, pulling him closer. His arms were wrapped around my back, around to my waist that he gripped too hard.

"Bella!" he gasped "I love you, I love you, I love you"

"I know" I breathed. "I love you just as much"

"Not possible" he whispered in my ear. "Please be careful, I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt. My love is timeless, undying."

I was still breathing heavily, clutching Edward, when Carlisle returned. Carlisle was very calm, calmer than Edward, whose eyes darted quickly around, watching my every reaction.

"Bella" Carlisle said "When I changed the others, I left them in a locked room alone, partly for safety, partly for privacy, but I imagine you are going to want Edward to stay". I nodded.

"Then I think we are going to have to tie you down. I'm sorry, but you are going to be in great amount of pain during the transformation and you will awake unbelievably strong and frantic for blood. You could hurt Edward or yourself. I will just tie one rope loosely round your middle. Edward can always tighten it if you become it becomes too dangerous". My pulse quickened and I felt hot, despite the fact I was holding onto an ice figure. I nodded again.

"I thought about putting you to sleep, but with your body changing so rapidly you will be very unstable, we don't know what could happen. It will be safer if you are awake so we can communicate. I think it would be unwise to meddle with what we know so little about. Perhaps to achieve immortality we must first suffer", Carlisle said. I was feeling very aware and sensitive; I was conscious of every inch of my skin that was touching the leather couch. My breathing was shallow. I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

"Well then, if you are ready, just come over and lie on the bed". Carlisle said. I noticed Carlisle was being very formal, talking to me like a patient. I stood up and walked over but my feet felt too large for my body and they got tangled and I tripped. Edward caught me, but he wasn't smiling. He picked me up, holding me in his arms like a baby and gently laid me on the bed, he didn't let go of my hand.

This was the same bed as Edward and I had spent that wonderful night, the same night I had agreed to marry him. It was beautifully made, ornate, made from black metal, with vines and flowers twisting themselves up the four columns. I lay on my back, trying to stay calm, at least outwardly, trying not to reveal the storm raging in my head.

"Bella, I am going to put an IV in your hand, so that we can continue giving you morphine for the next few days" Carlisle said. I nodded again. I didn't even try to speak, my throat felt too tight. There was a heavy ball in the back of my throat, I swallowed it. Carlisle was setting up his equipment.

"I am going to insert the IV in your hand now Bella". I looked away, distracting myself by looking at Edward, concentrating on his angel face, his flawless features. His face was very serious, watching me. I felt the sharp pain of the needle, I scrunched up my eyes.

"Hey Bells" Edward said "Your new car is on its way. You're going to love it. It is a beautiful electric blue jaguar"

"Edward I can't believe you are trying to hold my interest by talking about cars. You don't know me at all. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I squealed as the needle went in Edward laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

"There we are" Carlisle said. Carlisle wiped my hand with a damp cloth then taped the IV down to my hand. I could feel the IV in my hand, it was very uncomfortable, irritating.

"Now I am going to inject some morphine into the IV" Carlisle said. I felt the cold liquid creep sinisterly up my arm.

"All done" Carlisle said. "Now is there anything else I can do?"

"I don't think so" I replied.

"Edward" Carlisle said, "If it becomes too much for you to handle, just call me. I will come. I will do it for you and I will make sure Bella is safe. You have my word. And I want you to know how brave I think you are. You have tried over the past decades to control yourself; you have suppressed instinct which is an amazing thing. Then you came upon the greatest test, you met your blood singer. And you won – that shows a profound strength of character. I am so proud of you, I could not be happier. What you and Bella have created astounds and pleases me immensely." He looked at me, "And I could not have wished for a better partner for Edward and daughter for myself. I love you both". Carlisle put his hands lightly on my shoulders and kissed me gently on the cheek at the same time I pressed my cheek against his cool cheek. And with that he slinked out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a creak.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Dawn Breaking Dawn TWILIGHT

"Bella" Edward said, he was holding both my hands and looking into my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I replied. "Because you know we don't have to do this right now. We can postpone it if that's what you want. I don't want you to feel pressured."

"No I'm ready now, I really am." Still unconvinced, he brushed my hair aside and searched my eyes.

"I'm scared Edward" I said

"I know love, I know" Edward said holding me tight "but it will pass"

"No I'm not scared of the pain; I'm scared that you won't love me anymore, when you see me change, when I'm a monster. All the things you love will disappear, my smell, my blush, my blood"

"Bella, the things I love will not change. I swear to you. I love you, your intelligence and insight, your absurdity, your sensitivity, your ridiculous modesty" he said with a grin. "And no matter what you think, you are beautiful" He moved his lips across my collarbone, kissing my fluttering pulse.

"What if those things disappear too? What if my personality changes? What will there be to love then?"

"Bella, I order you to stop worrying" he said. "There is nothing you can do about it. Besides you will not change and I will always love you. I'm not going anywhere, not without you. You are my love, my life."

"Don't let me hurt anybody Edward" I groaned "No matter how much I want to, don't let me, do you promise?"

"I promise" he repeated Edward sat down beside me, holding my hand; he kissed it; once, twice, again and again, softly. He examined my wedding ring then pressed his lips against my finger and then moved his lips up my hand, up and up, kissing my arm, smelling as he went. Then he pulled back and exhaled. He had a serious look on his face.

"Bella, I want to do this at twilight; it's the safest time for us you know"

"Ok"

"While we're waiting I think you should have a sleep. You must be exhausted."

"I don't want to, you aren't in my sleep"

"Please, for me. It will help you calm down. This is you last chance to sleep, do realise? You will miss it you know. You can escape for a little while, where there are no worries, no fears, it is the one place where you can truly let go."

"Please, for me. It will help you calm down. This is you last chance to sleep, do realise? You will miss it you know. You can escape for a little while, where there are no worries, no fears, it is the one place where you can truly let go."

"Please" he pressed. Edward was using my own weapon against me and like him, I couldn't resist.

"Ok" I caved. "But only if you lie with me"

"Where else would I be?" He said and lowered himself beside me. I nuzzled my head into his chest, under his chin. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, I have wanted this for so long, this intimacy, comfort and peace. I love you so much. Edward said contentedly. I think you are right, I couldn't hurt you anymore, I couldn't live with myself if I did. So don't be afraid my love"

"I am not afraid of you, I trust and love you implicitly" I whispered in reply. And with that I succumbed to my tired body's desire and let the rolling waves of sleep take over...


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Dawn Breaking Dawn BREAKING

I had the nicest sleep I had had in a long time; dreamless and serene. I awoke, still in Edward's arms. I sighed with content.

"Rest, my love, everything is fine" Edward assured me. I yawned. Edward chuckled. Edward's hair was a perfect mixture of brown, blonde and red, so that it looked bronze. It matched his liquid gold eyes. He was flawless. His skin perfectly smooth, no marks or blemishes. He was too perfect, too perfect to be possible, too perfect to be human.

"My god, you are so lovely. You are so soft, cuddly, warm and breakable. Gorgeous figure, liked you were hand carved. Precious, precious, precious" Edward murmured.

Edward leaned in very close. He lightly traced and fingered my neck with his fingertips. I felt a spasm and I shivered uncontrollably.

"Are you sure you want to do it now?" Edward checked.

"I have never been surer about anything in my life. I have chosen my life now I want to start living it. I want to be with you forever". I confirmed. Edward looked at me intently and then we kissed, so seriously and sincerely. His hand rested on the back of my head.

"I love you Bella. I will always love you. The word 'love' isn't strong enough for what I feel. We belong together". My arms were around his neck, I pulled him closer so that his neck was in the crook of my elbow. While kissing me he lowered my head onto the bed.

"I love you Edward." His eyes were blazing.Edward picked up the rope. I watched the rope as it came towards me; it seemed symbolic of what I would become, an uncontrollable monster. Edward wrapped the rope around me gracefully, lovingly, then lifted up my shirt and gave me a long kiss me on the tummy.

"I can hear your blood slushing and pulsating. You are so alive" Edward said. He moved his head up to my chest where he stopped, his ear on my heart. He could probably feel it beating. Edward stayed there for a long time, listening to my heart, while I stroked his hair.

"I love listening to your heart. It goes patter patter, patter patter. You are just the sweetest thing". He said smiling. We lay like that for what felt like hours, breathing in and out. After a long time Edward said

"I could stay here forever you know, but my love, if you want to do it, we have to do it now. It's twilight. The sinking sun sent lines of light through the room, giving it a mystical, eerie ambience.

"Edward leaned down to my neck and inhaled my scent. He travelled across my body, 'appreciating the bouquet'. My breathing was heavy. Edward pressed his face in my hair and inhaled. His hand held my face and he purred into the hollow under my chin. Edward nudged my pulsating vein with his lips and kissed my neck.

"Are you ready?" his whispered so quietly I barely heard him. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, as though it was trying to escape. Edward brought himself up to my face, leaning over me like a predator.

"Yes" I breathed. He tilted his head, leaned in and kissed me, a kiss of death. Without breaking eye contact, Edward moved from in front of my face very slowly towards my neck. Then he looked at my neck and slowly lowered himself to it. My heart went mad, I couldn't tell where one beat stopped and another began, it was just a frantic humming. Edward reached my neck, hesitating. he looked at me and I stared back, my eyes wide with fright. My breathing was too loud, my chest heaved up and down. I put my hands on his shoulders. Edward opened his mouth and placed his teeth on the soft skin of the side of my neck, he lingered for a second then bit down into my flesh.


End file.
